


put me down but i know these grounds - 10th doctor

by monsterenergies (zawarudos)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 10th doctor x reader - Freeform, Angry Doctor (Doctor Who), Angst, Chaos, Episode: s02e05 Rise of the Cybermen, Episode: s02e05-06 Rise of the Cyberman/Age of Steel, F/M, Leaving, Missions Gone Wrong, Post-Episode: s02e05-06 Rise of the Cybermen/Age of Steel, Sad, Sad Doctor (Doctor Who), Sad Ending, Scene Gone Wrong, Tenth Doctor Angst, Tenth Doctor Era, doctor who - Freeform, tenth doctor x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zawarudos/pseuds/monsterenergies
Summary: the cybermen have taken over and once more, you and the doctor are saving the world from all forms of disaster. but when one decision you make kills ⅒ of the population, the doctor questions your stay with him in the tardis.
Relationships: 10th Doctor/Reader, 10th doctor x reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/You
Kudos: 24





	put me down but i know these grounds - 10th doctor

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!! i know i haven't written anything on here for quite some time here but heres this small oneshot i've written. 
> 
> song/songs to listen whilst you read:  
> goodbye & skin - both by isabelita.  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVY83lEJ1l5r0Fm8v41ulw52nuTJWVjl6  
> idk what made me choose these songs for this oneshot but here we are. go give her a follow on twitter and instagram and show some love for her music [both her handles are both ohisabelita]

> _❝you see y/n it's called the TARDIS. time and releative dimension in space.❞ the doctor said to you as you gazed at the control room in awe. you really couldn't belive your eyes as you went back outside. it really was bigger on the inside. ❝it's amazing!❞ you said surprised as the fact that it could fit more people than you thought it would. the doctor smiled, knowing that his reaction would be just as expected.❝you know y/n...you haven't mentioned that its bigger on the inside.❞ the doctor said. ❝well do you want me to?❞ you smirked at him, the doctor had to think about that for a moment. ❝go one then!❞ he said. ❝it really is bigger on the inside.❞ you said those infamous words. the doctor laughed and flicked some buttons here and there as you both watched the machine flicker with lights and make such obscure noises._
> 
> _at that time, the doctor had taken to places in time and space that he wouldn't take anyone else to. from the battle of hastings to find androvax for the juddoon to stopping the trickster fabricate a hole in your timeline. you two had done it all. the last place he took you before all hell broke loose was new new york to simply explore. no monsters, just the two of you playing around and having the time of your life._
> 
> _❝how long do you reckon you'll travel with me y/n?❞ he asked you. you looked at him and said....❝forever❞_

you and the doctor had made it to the cybermen's lair. the lair was underneath london bridge, why they had chosen that location in particular was beyond you. "heres the control panel but they need not only one-tenth of the population but torchwood in particular. what do they need them for?" the doctor pondered. "maybe they need captain jack?" you suggested, "nah! jack, ianto and gwen have recently moved their HQ to somewhere in wales so for i know is that they're out of the picture." the doctor said. you felt alarmed all of a sudden. faint thumping noises could be heard from the distance. "doctor what is that?" you trembled. the doctor looked up and saw the cybermen enter the room, you shrilled and tried to escape.

"y/n get out of there!" the doctor exclaimed but before you could even make a run for it, it was too late! the two of you ended up being apprehended by the men of steel. the doctor had attemped to get out of this sticky situation but it was no use. it was as if nothing could get past them. "the fate of the human race will lie in your companions hands." the cyberman said monotonously. once you were let go, you were forced to step up onto the control panel. "choose your fate wisely." the cyberman said. "y/n! if you do exactly as they say, you'll kill off one-tenth of the population but you have the info stamps! do you want to get out of here or not?" the doctor said.

you couldn't decide.

you could either kill and escape or you play it safe and obey their demands. 

**_❝how long do you reckon you'll travel with me y/n?❞_ **

**_❝forever❞_ **

**_❝how long do you reckon you'll travel with me y/n?❞_ **

**_❝forever❞_ **

**_❝how long do you reckon you'll travel with me y/n?❞ ❝forever❞_ **

"i'm sorry." you mumbled to yourself.

you pushed the blue button. 

"one-tenth of the population has been killed off, the cybermen will rise." the men of steel announced together. you looked at the doctor with tears in your eyes but the only saw fire and rage in the doctors eyes. he took out two info stamps from his pocket and destroyed the two cybermen that appreheneded him. you saw him run so it was in your instinct to follow after him. as you managed to catch up to him, the doctor simply ignored you. you followed him into the TARDIS and shut the wooden door. as the doctor fiddled with the controls on his machine, you slowly walked to him. he looked at you and walked off. "what was that y/n?" he said with absolutely no emotion. but before you could even speak, he simply snapped. "you just killed a tenth of the earths population and on top of that you killed off torchwood! in all this time i've been travelling, i don't think i've ever met anyone as closed minded as you!" he shouted.

"i-i'm sorry." you mumbled. the doctor only looked at you and scoffed. "sorry? you're sorry? well you had the infostamps, it was right there! but you couldn't take them and destroy those pointless cybermen, my god! rose would never have done that if she was here." the doctor exclaimed. 

your eyes widened.

your heart sank. 

never in your had he felt the need to compare you to rose. you felt numb. the doctor flicked a switch on the machine without saying a word. you watched hin look at his screen without saying a single word. you left the TARDIS, slamming the door behind it.

south croydon. your hometown.

he left you back to where you were. you walked back to your home, your thoughts trailing behind. you looked back at the sounds of the TARDIS and just like that. it disappeared. once you arrived, you slammed the front door and made your way up to your bathroom. turning the hot water on, you took off your clothes and went into the bath. leaving you deep in thought about everything that had just happened. the transition from defeating monsters to being back in your normal homelife happened just like that. as you sat naked in your scorching hot bath, you pondered. could you have done this any different? somewhere in a place where this would never have happened. you just wanted to rewind time, a place where you actually destroyed those cybermen and you saved the world with him. and then you go back to the tardis and travel to the many galaxies that he promised you to go to. you go to reach for your bath robe and you leave your bathroom.

as you head to your room with this glum look on your face, your expression changed. you saw a photo of you and the doctor on your wall. you looked at it with tears in your eyes and threw it against the wall, leaving a dent in it. all you could do was slump on your floor and cry. there was a little thought running through your head that pondered why you were crying over a 903 year old timelord, however you yearned to be back in his tardis and travel with him forever like you promised him.

_how long are you going to stay with me ?_

_forever._


End file.
